SAY WHAT! WERE WHAT
by mizuki-kioko
Summary: HELLO this is my second story and it is about arrange marriage and one pissed of kaname and a very noisy reporter. This story has very sad moments and also shocking moent mixed with humor so i hope you can read it and review thnx if u did


A/N: Zero is not a vampire nor is Yuki ok

'There have been arrange marriages recently Zero, I feel sorry for them , what if they had other lovers they will never be together it's sad don't you think' I ask Zero who was sleeping with one hand over his eyes. He just grunts in response, I choose to ignore that comment; Zero never really was the talking person. I just stare at the newspaper that was in front of me;

_**Arrange marriage!**_

_**There have been recent arranged marriages between the hunter and Vampires at this period. Do to the upcoming war they have no option but to regroup their population. The daughters of the hunters are most likely to be married into a family who well known for their skill. List of the young gentlemen are taken fast, though there is still one man that has been through lot and is refusing to get married any girl. Yes, Zero Kiryu one of the skilled hunters there is that lived the planet. Kiryu has quiet a history and so did his parents. Kiryu has managed to stay on the top three hunters so far. Lots of father had their daughters meet him but none has ever he fall in love with. Will he ever get married will he help the hunter we yet don't know?**_

I just dropped the newspaper I can't believe Zero has to get married and he has already met up with other girls.' ZERO IS THIS TRUE YOU HAVE TO GET MARRIED TO A GIRL'I yelled at him, he just grunts in return.

I gave up at that moment I will never get an answer from him again he will just do his _'famous'_ grunt. I put the newspaper away and left the living room. I had to take a shower I stink like a pig I thought to myself. I got my clothes ready making sure Zero was in his room I went to have a shower. All I could see was a body like figure beneath the bed sheets I guess it was Zero so I just skipped happily to the shower rooms. I took off my clothes and went into the shower. Just as I opened the door Zero came out of the shower. I screamed and quickly grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself.' YOU DIRTY PERVENT HOW DARE YOU COME IN TO THE SHOWERS WHEN I'M IN HERE AS WELL' I started to throw stuff at him I even ended up throwing my personal stuff as well. He just grabbed every single one of them and threw it right back at me. Yuki was covered in clothes and she didn't even notice that the towel had slightly slipped.

Zero muttered sorry and helped me out. I was blushing furiously' how did you come in here when you were in your bedroom' I screamed at him.

'I was never in my bedroom' Zero answered calmly.

'What about the body looking figure in your bed…?' I gasped' IS THAT A GIRL IN YOUR BED' I screamed the last past at him disappointed.

I earned a hard but not that hard smack on the back of my head, 'of cause not you baka'

'Then what was under the sheets' I asked innocently.

'My clothes' He replied plainly. I just stood there dumbfounded, and then was it that I realized that Zero only had a towel on. I blushed, I laughed awkwardly….

'Yuki my darling daughter why are you hiding from your daddy…I want to take a picture of you and Zeroni together for my album… oh nooo my camera won't take a picture' the chairman cried like a little child.

He entered the bathroom and the camera chooses to take a picture all by itself. The picture showed them both in a towel and Yuki with a shocked face and Zero glaring at the camera. The chairman tip toe away laughing awkwardly away from them and not even knowing a picture was taken.

…Few hour later….

A soft knock came from the front door and the chairman went to open the door. There stood a lady with a note pad and a camera slanged over her shoulders. 'Hello Aki, how are you today if you are looking for Zero for an interview I think he might be preoccupied right now 'his mind drifting to the scene in the bathroom earlier.

'It alright I don't want to see Zero today, I actually want to interview you' Aki said

The chairman nodded in agreement, 'Actually can I see where Zero is now' Aki said

The chairman panicked what if those two were doing something, WHAT IF ZERO WAS TAKING BLOOD FROM YUKI

The chairman nodded in uncertainty, he led her towards Zero's door taking slow steps to buy time for whatever those two were doing. The chairman opened the door to revile Yuki sitting on Zero's bed with his head on her lap and sleeping. She stoked his banges to revile his eyes that were closed. She smiled at the sight she gets to see rarely.

Yuki sang in a soft soothing voice…

'_Don't you worry?_

_I'll be alright_

_I will be here right by your side_

_Just take my hand _

_And we will shine…._

_Together we _

_We will be strong_

_We fight once again_

_Just stay by my side_

_And take my hand you know you have the chance._

_To begin….again…..'_

Yuki mumbled the last words and feel asleep. There was a flash going off by Aki's camera

'Front news here we come' she squeaked and left, leaving the chairman dumbstruck, 'Ahhh' was all he said

He closed the door silently leaving his children to sleep in quiet, then he ran back down and got the camera to take a picture and left those two alone…..

**Yuki: I actually sang that, that was so sweattttttt**

**Zero: since when was I peaceful -_-''**

**Yuki: since ever **

**Yuki: ummm forgot what I said …backs off…..**

**A/N: OK I really want to continue on this story, so tell me how you think of it I'm open for suggestions …..**


End file.
